cosmic voyage
by Wolf prince arcturus
Summary: on the night of a meteor shower on planet greengate  three sisters found a  twin tailed fox who fell from the sky and due to there decision of bringing him home got involved in the adventure of a lifetime
1. tears of dreams

ii am doing a contest in each chapter where i will reference a sonic show, character, or game and you my readers must guess what it is i am refrencing and the first to do so gets a good review no matter how much i might not like your story  
>"Voice"<p>

"_Thoughts"_

(Sound effects)

Prophecy

Sonic is not owned by me but my oc's are

Chapter one: It Begins

when chaos and destruction reign  
>order is replaced by misery and pain<p>

time frozen  
><span>space torn<span>

ruled by evil  
><span>good must mourn<span>

a being that serves the seven lights will rise from the shadows to purify the darkness

if darkness victors  
><span>and light is extinguished<span>  
><span>demons will rise<span>  
><span>angels will fall<span>  
><span>mortals will be enslaved to their own darkness of the heart and soul<span>

for the chosen server of light to prevail over darkness he must be willing to look past his fears and make the eternal sacrifice

On a planet known as greengate home of the seedrians. Three female seedrians two eight years old and one sixteen were waiting to watch a meteor shower.

One eight year old had purple hair and a matching purple dress with an orange amulet holding the top of the dress up she was known as violet the seedrian.

To her left was her twin sister Cosmo a green haired seedrian with a matching green dress that was held up by a red amulet.

To cosmos left was there older sister Galixina who had turquoise hair with a matching turquoise dress and a yellow amulet holding up her dress.

"Hey remember to make a wish" violet said

"Why is that violet?" Cosmo asked

"Remember Cosmo mother said that if you see a falling star that you should make a wish" Galixina said

"Oh yeah" Cosmo said

"It's starting" Violet said pointing to the sky as millions of lights flew through the sky

'_I wish Cosmo could get a boyfriend' _Galixina said in her head

'_I wish I could see an alien' _violet said in her head

'_I wish I could go on an adventure' _Cosmo said in her head.

As soon as Cosmo finished her wish one of the "stars" suddenly turned and came heading straight for the seedrian sisters. Before they could make a run for it the star flew over their heads.

"What was that?" Galixina said

"I'm not sure" Violet said

"Let's check it out" Cosmo said and without waiting for a reply she headed for the crash site. Realizing it was pointless to stop her Violet and Galixina got up and followed their little sister. It took about ten minutes but the three seedrians arrived at the crash site and saw a small ship with a broken hatch and a strange orange creature with two tails strapped in.

"l-lumina?" The vulpine boy asked before passing out

"He's hurt" Cosmo said as she went to get the alien boy out of the ship. After getting he out she sat down and laid his head on her lap '_who is he? and where did he come from?' _Cosmo thought as she ran her hand through the fur on the his head "his forehead is burning" Cosmo said

"we should get him inside" Galixina said

"our house is closest" violet added

"right" Galixina said as she picked up the two tailed alien

About two hours later two creatures known as hedgehogs came and told them the orange creature is a fox and their friend. One hedgehog was white and one was purple. After looking in their eyes Cosmo decided they could be trusted.

About fourteen hours later the boy woke up with a jolt "NO! ugh. Wh…where is I" he said rubbing his shoulder. When he tried to get out of the bed he was in he fell flat on the floor face first with a thud. Cosmo opened the door to the room and saw the boy was awake so she turned her head and yelled out

"everyone he is awake" almost instantly after she said that her parents, sisters, and the two hedgehogs entered the guest room

"Hi there" violet said

"no, no, no, no this is bad this is very bad" the boy said remembering what happened on his home planet and how his once hero had over run it

"calm down" Galixina said

"yeah you're safe" Cosmo said

"no I'm not no one is I need the neo amulets" the boy said

"TAILS" the hedgehogs yelled

"silver, regal you guys made it out" Tails said

"what do you know of the neo amulets" violet said

(booom)

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT" everyone yelled

What was that explosion and what are these neo amulets find out next time on cosmic voyage


	2. the truth is miles long part 1 metarex

"Voice"

"_Thoughts"_

(Sound effects)

Sonic is owned by someone else my oc's are owned by me

Previously on cosmic voyage

"silver, regal you guys made it out" Tails said

"what do you know of the neo amulets" violet said

(booom)

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT" everyone yelled

Now back to where we left off

Chapter 2 the truth is Miles long part 1 – the Metarex

All the plants and animals in the royal house ran outside and saw some weird metal golem destroying the trees

"(gasp) no" silver said

"not now" regal said

"Metarex" tails said as his eyes widened

"meta-wha?" Cosmo asked confused

"seedrians get tails out of here" regal said

"I wanna stay and help re-"tails said before regal knocked him out

"we would have been here all day Cosmo you get him inside the rest of us will take care of the meta-lem" regal said

"bring me miles Prower" the meta-lem said

"so it's after the kid" Lucas asked

"yep" silver said

"and we're not going to just hand him over" Lucas asked

"uh-huh" silver said

"and now you need our help" Lucas asked

"you're on the money" silver said

"let's go" Lucas said

About five minutes later in the guest room Tails was stirring. Unknown to him Cosmo's face was right above his and when he went up eyes still closed, the two eight year old lips made contact for about five seconds. Tails eyes then shot open and when he saw Cosmo he pushed her away

"oof" Cosmo grunted as she hit the ground

Tails thinking he had hurt her began to apologize "I'm so sorry it was an accident I didn't mean to hurt you like that please don't be mad" Tails began to ramble on in his apology when two fingers were placed on his lips

"Tails not to be rude but could you please shut up. It was an accident plus it was my fault I shouldn't have been so close to your face like some creepy stalker" Cosmo said as she rubbed her butt

"still I shouldn't have pushed you off" tails said but realized how that sounded and blushed "w-w-wait that didn't come out right I meant I should have pulled back" he thought that sounded like an insult "no, no, no I didn't mean it like that it's not like I enjoyed it, wait, wait no I didn't meant it was bad what I mean is" tails was interrupted when Cosmo giggled.

"it's alright tails I know what you meant oh and your face looks like a small fire ball" Cosmo joked as tails looked down smiling bashfully.

'_Cosmo is really cute, wait I just met her' _Tails thought

'_Tails is cute when he blushes wait where did that come from' _Cosmo thought

Meanwhile silver and regal the hedgehogs were having a hard time fighting the meta-lem

"(pant), (pant) man this guy is as stubborn as an echidna" Regal joked

"yeah and as hardheaded (pant), (pant) as big the cat" silver commented

The meta-lem was about to crush them when

"TWIN TAIL TORNADO" tails yelled as he spun right into the meta-lems chest knocking it back

"leave my friends alone" tails said in a firm tone

"miles Prower you are coming with me" meta-lem said

"I don't think so thorn scatter shot" Cosmo cried out as she shot millions of thorns from her finger tips

The thorns hit the meta-lems chest sending it back even more

"Cosmo, violet, galaxina, earthia hold him" regal ordered

"you got it" the four girls said as they grabbed the meta-lems wrists and ankles with vines

(cue dino thunder instrumental)

"all right Regal Tails time for the S.R.T combo" silver called out

"got it" regal said

"let's do it" tails added

Regal grabbed tails by his namesakes as he curled up into a ball. Silver lifted regal with psycho kinesis with one hand and charged four psychic knives with the other. Regal and tails were charging a spin dash with Regal still holding the fox by his tails after a while a quatra colored buzz saw looked like it was spinning in the air

"psychic" silver called out as he shot the knives of energy at the meta-lems heart making a double cross mark

"spin" regal yelled as he let tails go into the air and spin dashed into the mark silver made making it even deeper

"DRILL" tails yelled as he spun horizontally towards the metarex making a drill of wind as he spun. When he was a foot away seven vines shot out his back. One wrapped around his torso, one around both arms individually, one around both legs individually, and one around both his tails. Tails went straight throught the meta-lem

(booom)

"that was-" was all tails said before passing out and turning back to normal

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. the truth is miles long part 2 the story

"Voice"

"_Thoughts"_

(Sound effects)

Sonic is owned by someone else my oc's are owned by me

Previously on cosmic voyage-

Regal grabbed tails by his namesakes as he curled up into a ball. Silver lifted regal with psycho kinesis with one hand and charged four psychic knives with the other. Regal and tails were charging a spin dash with Regal still holding the fox by his tails after a while a quatra colored buzz saw looked like it was spinning in the air

"psychic" silver called out as he shot the knives of energy at the meta-lems heart making a double cross mark

"spin" regal yelled as he let tails go into the air and spin dashed into the mark silver made making it even deeper

"DRILL" tails yelled as he spun horizontally towards the Metarex making a drill of wind as he spun. When he was a foot away seven vines shot out his back. One wrapped around his torso, one around both arms individually, one around both legs individually, and one around both his tails. Tails went straight through the meta-lem

(booom)

"that was-" was all tails said before passing out and turning back to normal

Now back to where we had left off

Chapter 3- the truth is miles long part 2 the explanation

"TAILS" Silver shouted as he and the others ran towards the fallen fox

"I think he will be alright looks like he was just knocked for a loop" Regal said as he picked up Tails

"He still can't control his transformation yet" Silver said

"What was that? I mean that form was a seedrian transformation for Dante's clan" Lucas asked

"We are not sure all we know is this is why the Metarex want him" silver said

"who are these Metarex" earthia asked

"you might want to get some chairs" silver said

After about ten minutes later every one even tails who was now awake were sitting in chairs

"your planet was attacked by a Metarex drone" tails said

"the Metarex are a group of five powerful mobians" silver said

"there leader is sonic the hedgehog he goes by the name dark spine" regal said

"then there's the second in command black narcissus also known as shadow the hedgehog" silver said

"after that in commanding officers rank is pale feather wing also known as jet the hawk" tails said

"then there is the only female of the group yellow zelkova also known as rouge the bat" regal said

"and last and least is red pine also known as knuckles the echidna" tails said.

"so what does this have to do with the neo amulets" Lucas asked

"well the Metarex have the 7 chaos emeralds and well they want to unite the universe under one dictatorship" tails said

"theres" galaxina said

"yes" tails said

"not to be rude but how do we know that this isn't all an elaborate ruse to get the neo amulets and help the Metarex" violet said insensitively

"(sniff) be-because (sob) of THIS!" tails said as he pulled the fur down on his left arm to reveal it was mechanical before running out the house crying

"VIOLET" Cosmo yelled at her sister before going after tails

"you shouldn't have done that tails get very emotional when thinking about what happened" regal said

"what happened" earthia asked

"well it is like this he sent everyone from every zone excluding Metarex on different planets with a master emerald powered chaos control and smashed the master emerald and scattered the pieces around the universe" silver said

"he gets emotional because he doesn't know if anyone is alive and because my uncle betrayed him" regal said

"your uncle?" galaxina said

"sonic" regal answered

"wow" Lucas said

With tails

The young fox was currently curled up in a ball crying

"are you ok?" a male seedrian asked

To be continued

Who is the seedrian talking to tails and will cosmos family help tails and the hedgehogs find out next time on cosmic voyage


	4. the truth is miles long part 3 family

"Voice"

"_Thoughts"_

(Sound effects)

Sonic is owned by someone else my oc's are owned by me

previously

With tails

The young fox was currently curled up in a ball crying

"are you ok?" a male seedrian asked

Now back to where we left off

Chapter 4 the truth is miles long part 3 family battles

"Huh? Who are you?" tails asked looking up at the stranger

"the names Dante kid don't stick a knife in it" the now named Dante said

"heh, heh, heh" tails laughed

"there ya go. Truth be told I hate seeing kids sad" Dante said

While tails was laughing he suddenly transformed into that vined form subconsciously

"What the? Kid whats your name" Dante asked

"my name is miles Prower but everyone calls me tails because of my defect" Tails said while showing his two tails to Dante.

"Prower? Tell me is your IQ above way above average for someone your age" Dante asked

"Yes sir. Why?" Tails responded

"I think I can tell you what you are" Dante said

"What he is?" Cosmo asked from behind

Meanwhile in the deep reaches of space

"so another failure" dark spine asked

"y-y-yes sir" a Metarex said nervous

"so the key is on greengate" black narcissus asked

"yes" the Metarex said

"take its planet gem" Dark spine said

"SIR YES SIR" all the Metarex said

Back on green gate

"WHAT IM YOUR SON" tails yelled in utter shock

"yes you see a while ago eight years ago to be precise there was an experiment to see if plant and animal could make an offspring your mother and I loved each other so we volunteered and as fate had it we were the only ones to volunteer" Dante said

"that does explain his vine transformation" Cosmo said

"fox foliage" tails said

"huh?" Dante asked

"the form I call it fox foliage since I am a fox and foliage is the only plant word with the letter F I know" Tails said

"I see" Dante said

"um Mr." tails said

"yes tails" Dante responded

"what was my mother's name and was she a mobians" tails asked

"vixenia and no your mother was a koiyomanian" Dante said

"and how do I control my plant powers" Tails asked

"you think positive thoughts" Dante said

"like the thought of protecting his friends" Cosmo asked

"exactly to control the form he needs to have a calm heart" Dante said

Tails nose began to twitch which Cosmo and his dad noticed

"what is it" Cosmo asked

"I smell a fire" Tails said

"where" Dante asked

"that way" tails said pointing to the direction that the smell came from

The others looked and saw this strange ship blasting trees and saw these four male seedrians fighting the ship along with silver, Regal, Violet, Galaxina, Earthia, and, Lucas

"they're quite persistent" Cosmo said

"yeah and far away" Dante said

"I got this one covered. Rider to me" tails called out and a hover board came to him. Tails jumped onto the board "get on" he told the other two to which they complied without hesitation.

"let go" Dante said

At the battle

"where are you tails" silver said to himself

"we need your help" Regal added

"let's just keep going" Ceres a yellow seedrian said

"yeah" a red seedrian named Jacob said

"LOOK ITS TAKING THE PLANET EGG" a black seedrian named stark said

"I don't think so Vine hook" Lucas yelled as he wrapped vines around the gem like orb

"keep it steady sweetie" earthia said

"yeah dad" Galaxina and violet said

cue jungle fury instrumental after the words power rangers

"THORN SCATTER SHOT" "TORNADO DRILL" "VINE GRIP" the others all looked and saw Cosmo, tails and Dante show up and attack the ship head on

"Dante jump" Cosmo said

"right good luck you two" Dante said

"all right Cosmo let's do it time to show that just because we're kids-" "that doesn't mean we're pushovers" Cosmo finished

"VINE GRIP" tails called out and latched a vine on to the side of the ship

"VINE GRIP" Cosmo called out and did the same on the other time

"let's go TAIL WIND" tails made a huge wind with his tails that made Cosmo and him swing up and over the ship

"tails there that red spot" Cosmo said

"got it VINE TORNADO DRILL" Tails started drilling towards the red spot in his fox foliage form

"THORN SCATTER SHOT" Cosmo shot thorns that started to spin around tails

"wha- whats happening?" the Metarex piloting the ship said confused about the warning lights

As they attacked the ship the others noticed that they started glowing

"the lights, the lights of the prophecy" Earthia said

Tails drill hit the mark and he was still going

'_never again the Metarex will ever hurt another race again'_ tails thought

(BOOOOOOM) the ship blew up with tails still in it

"TAILS" silver shouted as the fox fell to the ground with a loud thud

"that was fun" tails said as he got up and dusted him off

To be continued


	5. departure

"words"

'_thoughts'_

Emphasis

"YELLING"

(thoughts)

Sonic is owned by someone else I own my oc's

Previously on cosmic voyage

'_never again the Metarex will ever hurt another race again'_ tails thought

(BOOOOOOM) the ship blew up with tails still in it

"TAILS" silver shouted as the fox fell to the ground with a loud thud

"that was fun" tails said as he got up and dusted him off

Now for the next chapter

Chapter five departure

During the time that Tails, Silver, Regal arrived at green gate on another planet

In a temple a wolf wearing a silver robe was sitting in lotus position

"oom nah lay la lay la, oom nah lay la lay la, oom nah lay la lay la, oom nah lay la lay la," the wolf chanted as his eyes turned lunar white. During the time of the chant he saw seven lights battling a dark creature. "It is time" the wolf said as he disapaded.

A week later on green gate

"So what did you want to show us Tails" cosmo asked.

"This" tails said as he pushed a button on a remote

The ground started to shake as a giant ship rose from the ground.

"whoa" Silver said

"That is what you were doing" Regal said

"Yep it's a multipurpose flying fortress I call the cyclone" Tails said

"That's all well and good but I don't k know why you made that" Lucas said

"well since your wife smashed the neo amulets and sent the pieces across the universe, no offense Earthia," Tails said

"None taken" Earthia said

"Anyway, this ship is to help us find it" Tails said

"But since we don't have a power source how will it fly" Cosmo asked

"oh Yacker" Tails called out

A wisp came out (note the wisps will be the chao of greengate if you have a problem my story my rule)

"kwi" Yacker said

"did your mom agree to power the cyclone nod once for yes" tails said

Yacker nodded

"there ya go" Tails said

"well what are we waiting for tea and cookies, lets get this show on the road" Regal said.

"yeah those Metarex wont stand a chance against us" galaxina said

Mean while on Mobius now called planet meta

"so they think they can interfere" dark spine said to himself before turning to his troops

"kill them, but make the fox freak watch" he said

' good luck miles' thought one of the Metarex

(back on greengate)

Tails, Regal, Silver, and the nine seedrians they have met were all prepared to leave for the planet with the first amuler

"Lets go next stop planet seco" Tails

"right" the 5 male seedrians said

"alright" Regal said

"let's go" silver said

"this'll be fun" violet said

"don't get us in too much trouble violet" Galaxina said

"I'm with you all the way Tails" cosmo said making him blush

To be continued  
>sorry for the short chapter<p> 


	6. what is with Tails

"Words"*

'_Thoughts'_

Emphasis

"YELLING"

(Thoughts)

The cyclone was currently cruising through space with the seedrians and mobians in search of the neo amulets. Silver was keeping an eye on the radar, most the seedrians were planting trees native to their land, regal was helping Dante teach tails to use his plant heritage by being a speed target while Cosmo was making lunch for Tails, his dad, and Regal.

"Tails I think we should stop" Regal said as he helped Tails up. Tails pushed Regal away.

"No" Tails said as he began to go into Fox Foliage form.

'Hmm something is troubling him' Dante thought

'What is this feeling' Tails thought 'it feels happy yet sad'

"Lunch time" Cosmo said coming in with food.

"Vine stab" Tails said attacking five targets with a single vine that came out of the ground. He then got on to the vine and ran up it.

"Target acquired" a machine said and lasers were fired at Tails who jumped and used his tails to stay airborne.

"Tails take a break" Regal said as he backed away never having seen Tails get this way.

"No if I don't get stronger then the Metarex would get me and I would have doomed everyone" Tails said as he began to train again.

"You two go to the bridge I need to talk to Tails alone" Dante said

"Okay" Regal and Cosmo said as they walked out the room

"Okay whats wrong Miles" Dante asked his son as he continued to dodge lasers

"Nothing's wrong Dad I just have to prove I am strong enough to help people" Tails said as he did a propeller jump with his namesakes.

"Really because it doesn't seem that way after all I know what violet said to you her sister Cosmo told me" Dante said.

"I said I'm fine" Tails said back slightly growling. '_If I knew dads were this nosey I wouldn't have agreed to let him train me_' he thought as he got up again

"Don't lie Tails" Cosmo said from behind the door to herself

"Is this about what happened with Violet" Dante asked as he turned off the computer for the training room.

"(sigh) well partly I mean I was already hurt by someone else and then she automatically without getting to know me accuses me of being a part of the Metarex." Tails said as his eyes began to water

On the other side of the door Cosmo was in tears as well '_oh Tails'_

"And the other reason" Dante asked

"It's my surrogate brother he betrayed me and he was someone I looked up to he was always there for me and he gave me the one thing no one else on Mobius would give me, a family." Tails said as the tears now fell

"And who was this" Dante asked with a slight angry tone in his voice.

Cosmo was angry and curious too, though she didn't know why she was as angry as she was. It felt like there was a rhino raging in her heart for some reason, and that rhino was chasing a tyrannosaurus.

"Dark spine" Tails said as he walked away.

"Who?" Dante asked not understanding

"Sonic the hedgehog" Tails clarified.

Cosmo walked off to kitchen '_violet and I need to have a chat and I need to make sonic pay for betraying family' _she thought

Dante clenched his fists '_if I ever meet that hedgehog I will maim him for making my little fox boy cry' _he thought

Tails plopped onto his bed ' _I should never have trusted him and I wont tell anyone about that night' _he thought.


	7. First shard located

"Talk"

'Thought'

Sounds

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

"Gasp the scanners found one" Ceres said as he pushed a button "everyone get to the hanger we found a neo amulet shard" he said. It took a minute and everyone was there.

"Where is the shard" Regal asked

"On planet secco, it is supposed to be very dry to" Jacob said

"All right let's go to planet secco." Silver said

(Elsewhere)

"So the shrimp is going to planet secco" a cocky girl said

"Well then so are we following the freak" a cocky boy said

"Right" a dense boy said

(Elsewhere [again])

"Metarex head to planet secco and take the planet Gem" Red pine ordered

"Yes sir Red Pine" the Metarex soldiers said

(Back on the cyclone)

They arrived to find planet secco flooded

"Oh man, Tails I think you made a wrong turn secco is supposed to be dry" Regal said nervous

"Yeah this is more water than a serpent of water can make" Silver said

"I'm sorry guys but this is secco" Tails said.


	8. AN

I may not be giving up but if any one wants you can use the concept of cosmic voyage in your own way no strings attached just make sure your version is original and no reporting will happen


	9. restart

i am gonna be restarting this fic i dont think i can recover it to make it decent anymore so i am gonna start from the begining


	10. an2

hello to my readers sorry i havent been posting but the past year and a half has been busy for me my niece was born my grandmother died i had my anniversery with my girlfriend and my laptop is broken so it will be a while before i start posting chapters i am at a library


End file.
